


Sensitive

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [29]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: When Arthur asks you to spend a night with him in Rhodes, you hesitate because of your deep secret: you're so hypersensitive that one erotic touch sends you reeling. What will he think of you when he finds out?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nordic_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Breeze/gifts).



> Wrote a little drabble for Nordic_Breeze, figured I'd post it on AO3 as well since I've been quiet for a while.  
> nordic-breeze asked: Hi, may I request a lil s'mth with ArthurxF s/o who orgasm super easy (like, all it takes is rubbing against him while making out fully clothed) and is really self-conscious about it. Drabble, hc or ficlet, I take anything ^^`

You wrung your fingers together, glancing up at Arthur, who stood patiently in front of you, waiting for your answer.

“You don’t hafta tell me now. I can wait ‘till yer ready,” he said softly, noticing how your eyes were darting from him to the ground and back. “I’d just… like to spend some quality time wit’chu, is all.”

As he turned to leave your tent, you reached up to grab his hands. “I want to! I do!” You swallowed your fear. He’d find out sooner or later anyway. Better he find out away from camp, where your sounds wouldn’t be heard and your embarrassment could be contained. “Let’s go tonight!”

Arthur smiled. “Thank you, darlin’. I’ll go pack.”

***

You and Arthur ended up in a nice little hotel in Rhodes, in an upstairs room in the far corner of the building. As you he let you into the room, you walked in, eyeing the bed, the two chairs, and the small table, all with some trepidation. Hearing the sounds of him placing his satchel and your bag on the table, you turned to him just as he was removing his weapon gear.

“Arthur…”

He took off his jacket, tossed it on a chair, and walked towards you. “You change yer mind, sweetheart?”

“N-no,” you mumbled.

He stood before you, taking you into his arms and nuzzling your cheek. “Good.”

His kiss was warm, inviting, and far too titillating for your responsive body. You moaned into his mouth, and he took that as a good sign. For you, with every touch, every caress, your finely knit control was unraveling faster than a yarn ball thrown off a cliff.

You found yourself on your back, Arthur dry humping you as he kissed your neck, encouraged by every sound you made, every renewed grip on his arm. He angled his hips up, the hard bulge in his pants rubbing against you, and between your legs, you felt a wave too fast to resist.

“Oh, oh, oh, Arthur!” you gasped as you released against him, fully clothed, the delicious friction sending you over the edge so quickly that you could barely breathe. Your hips rocked against his as your body chased every last bit of pleasure.

Arthur pulled back and watched you writhe under him, his eyes widening in surprise. “Darlin’…”

Panting heavily as your climax ebbed away and you collapsed down on the bed, you looked away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I just… I’m…” You swallowed, trying to find the right words. “I’m very sensitive.”

When you were met with silence, you dared to glance back at him, only to find him smiling with wonder, as if he had found a shooting star.

“Is… is that bad?” you asked him quietly.

He took your face in his hands and kissed you passionately again, rutting against you once more. You squirmed and squealed in his grasp, unable to stop him from pushing you over the edge again, your limbs tightening up, your fingers digging into his arms as you spasmed under him.

“Ar-Arthur…” you pleaded, your second release leaving you shaking. “Please, mercy!”

He kissed your forehead and pulled away from you. You started to tear up, thinking he was done with you.

“No, no, sweetheart, why’re you crying?” Arthur cooed, coming back immediately to hold you gently in his arms.

“I thought…. I thought you were leaving,” you hiccuped.

“Never,” he said firmly, caressing your cheeks with his warm, calloused hands. He stroked the tears from your face. “Ain’t ever goin’ to let you go, darlin’.” 

“Even though I… release… so easily?”

He smiled, a hint of tenderness mixed with a lot of lust. “That just makes you all the more special to me.” He pulled you into his arms. “I love seein’ you come.”

Then he rolled you onto your back, kissed your forehead, and stood up. Slowly removing his clothes, he grinned at you.

“I’m goin’ to make you come so much, I’ll hafta carry you back in the mornin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story! Don't worry folks, more Arthur fics are to come, now that the holidays are over!


End file.
